Eyes that shine the brightest
by NikZkinE
Summary: [LEMON INSIDE]Hundreds of years have past since Ciel was transformed into a demon and is getting bored of life while Sebastian finds out at his former fascination to his master turned into something else. Homoerotic themed; don't like? Then get the F away from this.
1. Ciel Phantomhive

Chapter One: Ciel Phantomhive

The world has never looked so dull...

For hundreds of years since I have died as a human... I am bored of life...

The world repeating the same old routine over and over again...

I now know why Sebastian has been accepting contracts... he's bored of life...

Yet he cannot abandon it... more like his will can't...

Being a demon is accepting an eternal life... but this life doesn't mean to be a happy one...

He can never have anyone to cherish... he can never have anything to believe in...

He can never live the way he wanted...

I woke up the usual way seeing Sebastian busying himself with the preparation of a morning tea that is not seen. I'm a noble and a noble that is a demon, a former human that is desperate enough to call upon a demon's name. A lot have happened and in the end I was turned to be a demon.

Sebastian then turned his attention to me realizing that I was awake. He fixed up my clothes as usual, removing my night shirt and replaced it with the black suit he had bought me just the other day. He is not kind to me. He is doing this because of the last activated command I have him accept when I was still a human.

I want him to be free of me; I don't want him to suffer. More like I don't want to be distraught by his suffering. It's maddening. He never once shown me how a demon truly lives in the thought that I would keep a heart and compassion of a human, and he is right having these feelings makes myself more and more insane each day, what a fool I am pitying a demon. And with that came lunch.

Every single day his frown will never fade away. Every gesture I make his eyes would surely follow. I'm caged. I want to be free. Please release me; my thought brought me deeper and deeper until the bell rang in my ears I sighed, its time for tea.

I have thought of ordering him to just go and leave me but remembering that I have no say to what he does anymore is just making me frustrated. How I wish I could die. Why did I ever order him that! Why did I felt proud! That single line! _**"Sebastian! Till the day that you devour my soul, you are still my butler!"**_stupid! I was about to throw a rampage when a voice spoke 'dinner is served'.

The day ended and it felt like minutes. I stood up off my chair sighing and headed to my room. As the usual routine he followed behind and tucks me to sleep. And with the final bow accompanies a sigh and a phrase full of hate 'goodnight milord'


	2. Sebastian Michaels

Chapter Two: Sebastian Michaels

How many millenniums have past since I was born…?

How many souls have I devoured...?

I have never shown a hint of affections to my food, these so called humans...

Yet I couldn't comprehend why this single human...would

Mean so much for a demon without any emotion like me...

Yes true I despised him for being a demon and not letting me be at one with him forever

With this thought I thought to my self do I 'love' him?

Yet another morning came to me I fixed up my suit after my nightly hunt of souls. With this task my master doesn't bat an eyelash; he knew that without any food I would weaken. I went to his room much to my surprise he's still asleep lying on his bed without a breath escaping his body.

I fixed him a wonderful breakfast if it was visible much less tangible. Thinking of how I would tell him the recent feelings I have discovered I lost focus and didn't realize that he was awake. I changed his garments from his night shirt to a black suit I bought for him the other day.

His face as dull as it was for the past hundreds of years. Not a single emotion seen past that beautiful porcelain face. Does he hate me that much that much less talking to me is impossible? The only words that he had spoken to me was when he was just reborn into a demon the words so piercing _**'I didn't expect for you to try and kill me the first time I opened my eyes' **_and when I was tying his bow and requested for it to be tighter or for the last for he have ever spoken to me _**'there is one thing you'll have to say to me from now on'**_ and followed by my monologue "yes my lord" and with that thought I announced lunch.

He's thinking deeply of what of whom? Its not the lady tailor that came to retake his sizes is it? Or is it the new chauffer I just hired or the maid? I sighed at my ridiculous thoughts. But what if he's thinking of that girl reincarnation of Lady Elizabeth? I feel my frown deepen. He stood up to take a new book, how many times have he read all these books? I should make note to buy him a new set of them. With a sigh I rang the bell for tea.

He's been sighing awfully often and I could feel there's something bothering him. He was about to let out an aura when I announced **'dinner is served'**.

With a few books that night he sighed and put the book down and strode off for bed with me following behind. And after changing his clothes I bowed and sigh for relief that the day ended without any trouble and bowed and gave an annoying note to the maid eavesdropping outside and said "goodnight milord."


	3. A new old book

Chapter Three: a new old book

The day was bright and refreshing. For once it's a different surrounding. The salty breeze of the air never felt so calming. And with that I sat onto my beach chair and read a book that was recently bought by Sebastian.

It's true that a change of pace is good and the beach was a splendid choice; BUT, there are too many distractions. There are far too many ladies that are gazing upon him. It doesn't look like its bothering him in fact it seems that he is quite enjoying himself. Well then better be off to prepare the meal for lunch.

He strode off to fix up lunch that is, this time is quite real. Diverting my attention from the lack of Sebastian's presence and put it to the book that is currently opened at its half. It's quite an interesting book, a novel about a forbidden love between a vampire which is an immortal and a human that is a mortal. With that I sighed. A love between an immortal and a mortal it can never happen because even my feelings for the only person that I love that is the same as me an immortal isn't even giving a single concerned glance towards me.

The lunch is done and all it needs is the young master to eat it. I went to his side and announced lunch and with a nod he stood up and laid the book on to his beach sit. But before he eats he asked me a question I never want to answer.

**'Sebastian, why don't you leave me alone?' ** I said looking into his eyes surprised to see a pair of startled beautiful ruby red eyes.

I can't believe I would be surprised but those words tore into me and hurt me more than the demon sword. Then out of the blue I said without thinking **'you don't need me anymore?' **

I was startled at his words it's deep with emotion that's enough to drown me. I couldn't stray my eyes away from the beautiful scene before me and without thinking I stood up and smiled sadly then said to my self **'**I don't need all this luxury all I need is you'with that I felt my chest sunk knowing it was all an act then said aloud **'I'm tired let us head home.'**

Did I hear it right? He just let the conversation slide? With what he said he was about to go then I grabbed his arms and pulled hard making him fall into my arms.

He grabbed me **hard **until I fell out of balance and into his arms yelping from the sudden action. I was about to protest when he suddenly let me go and fixed my ruffled hair and shirt then bowed and said '**as you wish my lord' **he then turned to get the preparations ready and left me standing there like an idiot.

I left him there I didn't know why but I don't want to leave I'll never leave even If he begs me I'll never leave never. I've finished packing all the things when I saw the young master being harassed by some bullies I was about to interfere when he raised a hand and slaughtered the young men leaving one gravely injured yet conscious. I stepped in the middle of my master and the boy and felt the young master calmed down and headed for the car. But before he walked he turned his head and said deep and piercing cold.

**'Fix up these trashes and let's go' **with that said he bowed again and said his usual monologue 'yes my lord' which added to my rage. I kept my temper and strode towards the car not bothering about the small spurts of blood on my clothes, no one even minded them.


	4. Fitting

Chapter Four: fitting

It's the time of year where I'd go put on my best of all best outfits to go to a place where no people has stepped onto for the past hundreds of years. The suit made for me fits comfortably and falls gracefully to flow with my body. It's the most beautiful funeral suit I have since being a demon. I let my gaze fall flat on the door while Sebastian fits my suit comfortably to suit my tastes. I let my thoughts went back to a little scene I made back at the beach and felt my teeth grit with anger.

I was doing my best to fit the suit to the young master but the hem just wouldn't cooperate so I used a little magic to make it fit. I was trying my best to not look up at the young master and concentrate on the uncooperative suit when I felt a menacing aura from the young master and decided to voice it out but was stopped by a smirk playing on his lips.

I let it slide and just ignore the fact that the person that I love the most that hates me the most is kneeling before me. Instead I let my mind wander to the times before I was sent to this unending hell and felt a smirk play on my lips. I was a human then but I was more ruthless and have killed far more then than I do now. I find it amusing to see myself falling in-love to a demon who very much like to kill me in my sleep but smile at me tomorrow as if he didn't tried.

He sighed and still lost in his thoughts what is he thinking? Of whom? Of where? I was concerned, I admit, seeing him think of someone else, of somewhere he'd rather be, I want to tie him down and keep him from going away. I hurt, a feeling that I just came to understand just a few centuries ago. I want to hold him, to call his name softly, to look into his eyes without seeing hate and loneliness; I want him to love me.

I broke my trains of thoughts before I ended up letting a tear slide and notice the lack of activity from the fitting of the suit. I looked down upon Sebastian only to see him meddling with the sewing kit and decided to put my arms down and sat at the side of the bed. And continue to eye his figure fiddling with some tools the box has. My heart sank at the sight, the beautiful structures of his face, those enticing red eyes that bled in the night, I want him to look at me with those eyes without animosity and just for once even if it's fake **"I'd like you to look at me with love."**

My eyes widened at the words and looked at young master with shock evident in my eyes. Did I just hear him right did I just hear him say that? I wasn't sure if I made it up or he's just toying with me. I want to hear it again, look at me! Don't look away! Say it again! Please I'm begging you **"say it again, Ciel."**

Did I just say that out-loud! No! This wasn't supposed to happen! I just told him my wish, my desire. I can't let it be as if I confessed! I'll act as if I didn't say anything, I'll just stay quiet until he finishes and gets out of the room then I'll let this tear slide; but right now I have to act indifferent. But it proves to be difficult when I hear my name come out of those sweet yet bitter lips. I sighed then stood and said with voice flat and cold. **"Let's best be going, the earlier we had gone the earlier we can get back."**

I heard him sigh, I wonder for what, then he stood and brushed the topic aside as if he didn't said a thing and strode off to the door and looked at me and gestured to go. I stood up fighting to heave a sigh and went for the door as I open it for my little master and strode off to ready the car needed for the journey.

I entered the car and settled myself inside keeping my eye as far from his as much as possible. The door slammed shut and he slipped beside me from the other door and said to the driver to drive. I combated within on seeing what his face looks like and the curious side wins. I sneak a glance to the side hoping to not be discovered but instead of seeing his usual stoic face I came face to face with a beautiful sorrow stricken one.


	5. Graveyard

Chapter Five: Graveyard

The ride was uneventful and was a bore for me, even when the driver driving at 40 miles an hour the scenery outside seems to pace slow as when I rode a carriage back when I was alive. The scene was serene and beautiful enough to make me bit back a sob. Back then he loved me even though it was not as I love him but at least he looked at me, but now, he looked at me with murder in his eyes.

The ride was being a pain I know that the graveyard is located three towns away from the mansion but seriously having to take a slow piece of machinery is just too much for being 'civil'. I snuck a glance towards my master and saw the blank face of his turned into mourning. My hearth clenched, an event that had been happening quite often now, as I see long abandoned emotions flow back to his face like reminiscing an old and tragic ending movie. I clenched my hand, I know he wants to die and that he didn't want to be a damned demon, but I will never let him die, I will not let him get away from me; I'll do everything in my power to prevent that from ever happening even if I have to make heaven hell or hell heaven I'll do so for him.

The car came to a stop a little too early for my tastes but I held my temper and moved out of the damned vehicle and into the coldness of twilight. The sun was slowly setting in the horizon painting the sky a mix of red black and yellow. The 'color of death' I said to myself as I went closer to the single tombstone in the middle of a wide clearing. I knelt in front of it and wiped the dirt out of the said tablet and trailed my fingers on the marking spelling my name. I sighed; I can't believe that I'd find salvation and peace of mind seeing my name on a tombstone signifying my death and truth of me being once a human, being someone who used to feel.

When he stepped out of the car I was quickly behind him and closed the door of the car swiftly then walked behind a few paces from him as the routine we have had for a long time now. He stopped in front of the grave and let his fingers caress the cold stone. How I wish that those fingers would caress mine as if finding warmth in them. I felt myself cringe at the pain that suddenly stabbed my heart when I saw him smile at the tomb as if wanting to be in it and not caring about anything or anyone in the world. Just thinking of him being gone breaks every fiber of my being as if I'm being ripped apart.

I felt a smile tug on my lips when I think back to the memories I had when I was alive. Back to the days where I had Sebastian do pointless and unnecessary things as my butler. Reminiscing back I stumbled upon a memory when we were to capture jack the ripper and I had to disguise myself as a girl. Back then his gazes were different, as if we were not in a contract and that he'd looked at me with fondness and then it hit me, he looked at me like that because my appearance was that of a girl. I guess even demon prefers to be with the opposite sex. I bit back a sob and held back a tear. I can never be weak especially when that weakness is the one that would take advantage of it to kill you. I stood up and quickly boarded the car with Sebastian quietly behind. And when the door was slammed shut I couldn't held back the single tear that was threatening to fall and let it fell to grace my porcelain cheeks that were turning red.

I watched as he carefully held back emotions that deemed him still as a human. Ironic I thought when I think back to when I was still held by the unfulfilled contract. Back then Ciel was worse than a demon, merciless and swift in anything he does. He never wavers, he wasn't allowed to. But looking at him now, even though having a body of an indestructible demon, his soul remains pure and fragile as if a small blow will cause it to break in tiny little pieces. I unconsciously leaned in and embraced him and whispered five simple words that made a single tear flow uncontrollably. **"I am here my lord."**

**hello guys… thnx for continuously reading this story pls. read and review ^^ waiting for them ^^**

**oh! And for the disclaimer: I'm sorry if I wasn't able to put in any before but here it is!**

**I DON'T OWN KUROSHITSUJI! REMEMBER THAT!**


	6. A child

Chapter Six: A child

I was caught in a moment of weakness. I couldn't stop the tears flowing. With just five simple emotionless words, I break, all masks shed as if they were never there in the first place. Tears flow down with no pause, yet there's no sob, no hic, no sound; just plain tears running down my cheeks. Emotions roaring widely and being exposed all at once I couldn't take it, I broke, retreating into the confines of my mind, I blocked out, faintly remembering a worried stricken faced Sebastian reaching out a hand as if wanting to catch me.

I waited for him to say something, anything at all that would give an idea on what he feels but even though all masks are stripped his mask called grief restrains himself from any emotion through his face. I was furious, he wouldn't let me in he wouldn't let me through even one barrier. He cries true, the reason? I don't know. He wouldn't let me help him, he wouldn't let care for him does he not trust me that much? I admit, I tried countless of times trying to take his life but proved to be futile without the use of a death god's sickle or the demon's sword. I felt my heart clenched, is that why he wants to run away from me? To get away from the person who thinks his existence was a bother and tried to kill him almost every night back in the first century he lived. My heart sunk, it was I who put me in my position right now, I'm at fault for losing every bit of trust he had in me. It's me I'm the one who's wrong. I was about to say something to him when all of a sudden he broke, he fell unconscious, going limp in my arms with cheeks stained of tears and eyes bloodshot red and opened but with no shine signifying the lack of the owner's consciousness. And with that we rode home.

I woke up in darkness full expanse of darkness. No bottom, no ceiling, not even a single light to grace my eyes. Yet I was relieved, why? I felt safe in this darkness, in this nothingness. Why? I looked around. I don't see anything but it calms me; as if telling that you need not see something, someone, anything, anyone at all. I sighed as I felt myself relax. I felt myself drifting off into nothingness until I heard something. I opened my eyes only to see darkness but it rang again. It's a voice, of whom? I looked around, still nothing. Then it came, the voice shouted through the dark expanse. **"Ciel! Comeback! You can't go! Not now! Not ever!" **My eyes shot opened and saw a light, a red orange light seeping through a slightly shut curtain, so is it twilight? I felt my breath hitched when I glanced down at my hand to see Sebastian's hand, ungloved and was tightly entangled on my hand as if fearing I'd leave if he let go. I looked over to where he rested his head. He's asleep, is he asleep? I asked myself as I poke lightly at Sebastian's face. I frowned maybe he's not, maybe he's just playing with me again. I sighed as I fell back into the covers and slept, this time lightly.

I woke up from having to go to the depths of Ciel's mind to prevent him from becoming just a shell for all eternity, a never dying corpse. I rubbed my eyes with my free hand as I stare at the now sleeping boy on the bed, this time relieved to see the boy's undying habit of breathing. I looked down at my hand to see that it was where it was previously at and smiled. At least for this moment just this that he doesn't see my tears I'll cry, for just a simple touch I feel complete.

Morning came and I found myself waking up at the smell of burning, I opened my eyes and saw the mansion burning. It wasn't the mansion I now live in, it's the former one, and it's the one who holds all my memories as a human. I eyed the room I was in, it's my old room; I looked around and saw toys, countless of toys and game boards that I once owned. I let my gaze fall upon the door; I opened it and went outside. I know the drill; I go to the lounge see my parents' corpses freak out then wake up, same usual routine. I opened the door to the lounge and saw a small child that looked exactly like Sebastian only female. I neared the child and was about to reach out when the child said in a low demonic voice. **"You are not my father's bride, stay away from my father, he doesn't need you." **And with that I woke up in cold sweat and almost jumped out of bed and put on my clothes all too quickly to bother fixing it. I ran out into the corridor waving my way into the study to get some money and preferably some books to take with me, and entered it only to see Sebastian holding a small child in his arms; it was the same child in my dream. I suddenly became sick as I quickly turned away towards the twin oak doors of the manor. I twisted the knob and was about to run outside when the door suddenly closed in my face. I turned around to see who slammed the door at my face and saw Sebastian with his eyes gleaming red.

I couldn't sleep I was too preoccupied by the small bundle that my sister had left me to care for, though I think the child thinks I'm her father. I smiled as I gazed upon the sleeping face of the young demon. She reminded me of myself when I was just a tad lad and was very mischievous then dropped there where I was playing and slept not caring if I was in the way of everything. I held her up and was about to go my room and settle her there when the door of the study opened by just a bit, and came a panting Ciel looking paler than usual and then looked at me. He covered his mouth with his hand as if feeling sick and ran off to the corridor. At first I thought that he was heading for the bathroom but dropped the child when I realized he was heading out for the front door of the manor. I ran quickly and was there just before Ciel ran outside the manor and leave my sight forever. I pulled the door closed to his face causing the young man to turn and looked at me in the eye with evident fear written on his face. I recognized the fear as not fear of me but of something else. I was about to ask him what was wrong when I felt his hand harshly came in contact to my stomach making me back away and losing my balance. I quickly regained it and pinned Ciel's hands over his head on the closed oak doors and glared at him.

I was scared not of the fact that I was captured, not of the fact that the demon wanting to kill me is hovering above me, no. I was scared of the child, it was not Sebastian's I know by the smell, but that child knows my feelings; I need to run away before anymore masks are torn away from me, I need to go and leave, leave everything behind, all of it including Sebastian. But I was trapped I couldn't move, Sebastian was far more experienced and powerful a demon than I am. I was scared, I had to go before he has any hold on me and look down upon me and lose my one shred of sanity left; I need to go, I need to live, live without the fear of being exposed of being torn and used just like last time.

I looked at his face as mixed emotion flashed through it every two seconds. I sighed and let myself to calm down, he won't leave, and I trapped him so he won't be leaving anytime soon. I need to calm down; I took a deep breath and looked at him carefully as his eyes go over everywhere as if looking for something. I kissed his forehead and soothed his head before pulling him in an embrace then whispering in a low and soft voice. **"Don't you ever try to leave; I'd die if you left me alone." **And with that his trembling went worse as he said in a stuttering voice.** "No, I can't stay here anymore; I need to go, away from all these lies." **And with that I cried.

**Yay! Yay! Done with the next chapter, a bit extreme emo-ness in this chapter, I think. But hey thnx for continuing on supporting this story, please review! Always waiting for 'em and thnx for all who does thank you and see you until the next chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN Kuroshitsuji ^^**


	7. Forever

Chapter 7: Forever

Tears, am I seeing things? Those pearl like substance that are flowing from his eyes, is it really tears? I shook my head as I try to get the idea off of my head but find it impossible to do so when I felt his arms looped around me even tighter this time. He was crying I know because of the wetness I felt on my head, but I couldn't understand on why. Why is he crying? Why is he embracing me as if he's scared to let go? Why is he trembling? Why is he sobbing? I couldn't understand what was happening in front of me and I felt the same sickening feeling that I had just before I ran towards the door. I tried to push Sebastian away and run, run away from everything from the sickening feeling that I have in the pit of my stomach. I want to leave my pain and sorrow behind leave everything that I had cared for and to start anew. To have my life reset and start everything again and this time without Sebastian. I struggle this time harder but all my efforts lay futile when he pulled my head to come face to face with him.

"**I do not care for honor, for money, for women, for wine, nor for life. I never cared for anything and never tried to do so, I never cried when I killed my father nor shed a tear when my mother took her life right in front of me. I do not care even if all humans were to kill each other off and for their species to disappear; no, I do not and will not care, so long as you're here. So long as I can see you every day, so long as I can see that you're safe, so long as you stay. Hate me beat me stab me do everything you want to me I do not care just please Ciel; please I want you to stay. For all the while that I have served you when you were alive and for all the while that I have been by your side I never lied. So please believe my words from then until the future and right now when I tell you, I love you, because only to you I will never lie."**

I choked on air when I heard those three words only those words were enough to make me stay to make me never leave and to stay even if they were lies even if they were just said for me to calm down I will stay and I will believe it. I believed that I could stay even if he were to lie to me but when I hear those words full of passion full of emotion coming from a demon that was supposed to have none, I felt loved. I let tears flow down my eyes as I looked at Sebastian. I reached my hand to cup his face and let my forehead linger on his and smiled. For a very long while I smiled happy and content of something in my life. **"Thank you, for clearing out my doubts for erasing all the lies. Thank you for staying by my side, for never lying thank you Sebastian for loving me. Thank you; and I love you."**

My tears flowed as if never wanting to end I felt happy and content everything that he have said I felt as if it was playing in my head over and over again. He's back and he'll stay forever and this time knowing that forever is within our hands I smiled happy to know that we had forever to love each other. I sighed contently and embraced him close to me feeling every curve of his body every tensing of his muscles and the tears from his eyes. At last your finally here, the one thing I've ever been waiting for, looking at me with your eyes that shines the brightest.

OKAY SO I KNOW THAT THIS WAS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SHORT BUT IT WAS ALREADY OVER AND I'M SORRY IF IT TOOK SO LONG TO TYPE IT THE STUPID PAGE OF THIS CHAPTER GOT CLOSELY ACQUAINTED WITH COFFEE AND MILK THAT IT WAS VERY IMPOSIBLE TO RECALL BASICALLY I FORGOT THE PLOT THAT WAS IN MY HEAD BECAUSE I DRANK TOO MUCH COFFEE. BUT HEY NOW IT'S DONE AND I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT I'LL BE WRITING A SPECIAL LEMON CHAPTER ONLY ONE THOUGH.

SOOOOOOOOOOOOO IF ANYONE WANTS A SEQUEL THEN PLEASE SAY SO BUT OF COURSE IT ALL DEPENDS IF OTHER PEOPLE WANTS ONE TOO… [SMILES]

BTW…. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KUROSHITSUJI

SEE YA IN THE LEMON CHAPTER! [WINKS]


	8. Never Ending

At its zenith, the moon shone down in an eerie red glow just outside the window. Such things are lost from the mind of the two figures behind the shielding window shut with velvet drapes covering its occupants from the world. Pants and groans echoed through the room as sweat glistened bodies slide on each other forming erotic sounds mixing in with their wanton noises.

Dark cerulean eyes screwed shut in response to a reddish pink tongue questing down porcelain white chest leaving a trail of saliva in its wake.

"**Sebas…"** gasped from pale red lips as its owner's hands shot up and gripped at a head full of midnight black hair after letting out a drawled groan of pleasure.

The dark haired man lifted his head gazing up softly at the panting creature underneath him and smiled, softly and sweet as he swooped down and placed a peck of a kiss to the creature's heaving chest.

'_**I'm in paradise, and to think that He thought He offers one… this is much better…'**_ the dark man thought fondly idle as he rocked his hips slowly yet firmly down to the other's.

A gasp was his reward as he continues his ministrations, breaths' in controlled labor as he watched his soon to be mate plunge into a sea of pleasure. All the hardships, the waiting, and the fear of having so much love for this person; all doesn't seem to be weighing at all now that they are finally seeing each other without the veil of secrets and lies, the chain of insecurities and pain. Worrying no more is he on nights of his hunts of not finding his beloved when he returns.

.

And well as well the other freed from his constant fear of his beloved and entrapment was the other's companion for all the years that had past. He, a child only, was plunged into the world's darkest corners and was left to drown. Barely a teen, yet he uttered the name of a demon. Two years in company of the demon in living, ruling the dark world that he should not have grew versed with. Seeing with eyes tainted by a life he had not deserved. Loving with a heart broken by a strike to it by the one he loved as he opened his eyes as a demon. Anxiety was his lover as he thread on the path of unknown with the man he loves who he thought despised him to the ends of the earth. Hurt and pain was his constant reminders of what he thought to be never his. And yet now, he has it all.

The young one gasped when cold hands that yet surprisingly, spreading scalding heat throughout his body, quests down his chest to his stomach, and to his hip lying there gently.

"**You are so beautiful in all expression but pain and sadness, Ciel…"**__the older demon whispered against his lips as he rolled his hips suddenly earning a surprised yelp from the younger.

The younger opened his closed eyes and glared blearily at the other whom whilst only smiled at him. **"I do not care for your words of flattery or appraise… at such a time, you have far too many words in your mouth…"**__he said in a slightly dangerous voice which has undertone of exasperation.

The other male smirked down at his beloved, a soul meant to be with him, not his, but with him. **"Patience never had been a strong suit of yours my lord…"**__he said in a slipping habit that didn't go unnoticed by the young earl.

Stilling at the honorific, Ciel trembled and looked away from the deep crimson now boring into him with concern. **"Such a name was what you called the man who you would strike with a sword to know if he will die by it. A name of whom you once served that had had you given the chance would steal his soul and devour it…"**__he said bringing back his gaze to the other and continued as blue locked red irises **"Is it still a name you'd place with mine?"**

Eyes widening at the words, Sebastian impishly smiled and kissed the boy's lips softly before pulling back and giving him a soft gaze. **"Apologies would be in order if I did mean harm, yet the name has always been an endearment to me then, until now… a title that only now belongs to you for you rule over me…"** he paused to look fondly at Ciel and swiped a stray fringe to the side__**"No one and nothing ever will be my master other than you, not Him, nor the lord of hell will be, only you…"** he finished voice firm and certain as he stared Ciel in the eye.

A soft smile tugged at the earl's lips as he buried his head in Sebastian's bare chest before looking up at the demon with a mischievous grin. **"Then by all means stop dallying… as you say…"** he trailed as he suddenly switched their position and straddled Sebastian then said, licking a finger and trailing it down his own chest to his stomach then groin.__**"Patience was never my best suit." ** He drawled into a moan as he slipped in the digit ever so slowly in him. With body that can adapt to anything by mere seconds or less, he easily slipped in another, then one more and was about to put in the fourth when Sebastian reached for his hand and pulled it from his entrance and brought it to his lips to lick, holding Ciel's gaze as he does so.

"**Ever so cruel… simply leaving me to watch you pleasure yourself; my, how evil milord…"**__ Sebastian said breath no longer sounding calm, now erratic and hoarse. With a tantalizing smirk he bucked his hips that unbalanced Ciel and cause the smaller male to sprawl over his chest wide eyed. Taking advantage of the distracted Ciel, Sebastian silently slipped in his fore and middle finger in the boy and earned a startled yet very please moan.

"**Finally…"** Ciel sighed happily. **"I thought you'd just lay there all the while I do the work…"** Ciel said in a strangled voice as Sebastian pushed in another finger and the fourth and was sliding in the fifth when Ciel glared at him with murder. **"You are not that big…"** he stated lips protruded in a pout.

Sebastian stilled and looked at his love with a tilted head then couldn't help but chuckle. **"I believe I am…"** he said as he moved to slide up and down his shaft on the crack of Ciel's cheeks. Ciel moaned out loud and slowly rubbed his own little problem down on Sebastian's stomach as he mentally measured Sebastian's length before groaning in defeat.

"**Ten…" **Ciel dragged on with a moan. **"Ten inch long, three inch **_**thick**_**…"** Ciel croaked out as Sebastian took hold of his hips and brought them to sit up right making Ciel sit just above the throbbing ten inches of hot flesh he was talking about.

Sebastian smirked and rolled his hips up purposely missing the clenching cavum earning loud protesting mewls. **"I can go bigger… if you want…" **Sebastian whispered against Ciel's ear eliciting a shudder.

"**Fuckin' bastard…"** Ciel moaned out as a particularly close drag of Sebastian's flesh teased his hole.

A few more rolls and grinds left Ciel painfully hard and hollowly aching from within as he gripped Sebastian's shoulder with bruising force dragging out a deep pleasured groan and eyelid flutter from the older man. Lips twisting in a cruel leer, Ciel brought one hand to Sebastian's black mane and tugged harshly exposing pale column of his neck earning a surprised gasped which turned into a groan.

Licking his lips, Ciel dragged his teeth onto the exposed flesh and licked it back apologetically before repeating it. Sebastian groaned and gasped and whimpered until finally he rolled his hips plunging all the way into Ciel in one swift thrust.

A throaty moan-scream hybrid was ripped from the younger's lips followed by a shuddering moan when Sebastian grinded against him. **"That was underhanded milord…" **Sebastian growled.

Lips twisted in an impish grin, the younger looked down at the older with hooded eyes. **"All's fair in love and war, dearest Sebastian…" **he moaned throatily lifting his hips in tune with Sebastian's, meeting him at every thrust. **"And sex's a very fine example of both…" **he groaned out feeling Sebastian throb in him.

Sebastian huffed out a breath and smirked up at the earl before licking up his jaw to his ear then hummed. **"I suppose so…" **he chuckled out and suddenly stopped moving earning a whining protest from the earl.

Eyes fluttering open, Ciel looked down into Sebastian's glowing red eyes and glared with his own equally red ones. **"Move…"** he growled out moving his hips enticing the other to join in the play.

The other hummed and continued to look up at the younger amusedly. **"Oh but I want to see you do it…" **he said in a low dragging voice earning a pleasant shudder from the earl. He licked his lips, smirking as he watched the earl's gaze transfixed on it. **"Take it Ciel, take what you want…" **he said in a breathy whisper pleasantly sending shivers down Ciel's spine as his back arch closer to him.

Eyes bleeding a deeper red, Ciel harshly pushed Sebastian onto his back and bracing himself on his hands on Sebastian's thighs. With eyes never breaking contact, Ciel raised his hips and slammed down roughly earning twin pleasured moaned from both their lips and yet their eyes never strayed from the other.

Sounds of flesh slapping against flesh filled the room in a perverse melody that seemed lost to the two as they orchestrate such masterpiece. Ciel squeezed, dragging himself tightly around Sebastian as he raised himself and slammed sharply, enough to be abrasive, on his way down.

This dragged on with two more repeats till Sebastian's control snapped. Hands gripping Ciel's hips enough to bruise, he lifted the younger demon off and faced him to the end of the bed with the enormous mirror placed on the wall. He gripped the other's chin and turned it to face the mirror. With his other hand he held the younger steady around the waist as they both kneeled on the cushion.

"**Look at yourself…" **he whispered against Ciel's ear.** "Do not close your eyes and watch as I destroy your control…" **he continued breath hot against the others ear and neck. **"…as I shatter on your abstinence…" **he said in a whisper against the other's neck feeling shivers run down the other's body. Locking gaze with the other on the mirror he bared his teeth and nipped at Ciel's ear. **"…watch as I make a mess out of you…" **he said as he suddenly thrust into Ciel earning a guttural moan and fluttering of the eyelids.

Sebastian growled and gripped Ciel's chin harder. **"I said don't close your eyes… watch me Ciel…" ** he said in a breathy voice as he thrust into Ciel wildly and violently, eyes not leaving the other's gaze from the mirror. **"…watch me as I make you mine!" **he growled into the earl's ear reveling in the shivers that racked his lithe body continuously without end.

Sebastian raked his hand all over the young demon. Scratching and pinching and marking every place he could reach. Teeth biting and nipping trying to taste, devour everything about the younger. Whimpers, moans, groans and yells of pleasures from the lithe body in his arms only made to fuel Sebastian's desire to do more, feel more, give more. Jumbles of his name made bubbles of possessiveness fill his inside and the need to claim over riding his senses.

In a swift move he had Ciel spread wide as he held the other up by the thighs as he continue to pound the other's now red and swollen hole and yet no other sound but pleasure spilled from the young demons lips.

True to Sebastian's demand, Ciel's eyes never strayed from his form on the mirror or from the older demon's gaze. He watched even when the need to roll his eyes back nagged at his senses, he watched as he get utterly debauched by this sinfully sensual man that is now all his.

The thought of possessing such a beautifully sinful creature sent Ciel tumbling into his release unexpectedly. Releasing an animalistic howl of pleasure he broke his gaze and tugged Sebastian for a kiss.

Teeth and sloppy tongue for a kiss was what they shared as Sebastian continued on blindly searching for his own release driving the younger into blissful insanity as more pleasure raced through his orgasm sensitized body and still he didn't move away, have not made a move to stop the other.

Ciel's cries and yells of profanities with Sebastian's jumbled name grew louder and louder as yet again he could feel himself harden and almost burst as Sebastian never let up from his brutal thrusting.

"**Turn!" **Ciel exclaimed, gripping at Sebastian's forearm. **"Turn me around! Want to kiss, mark you!" ** He exclaimed and instantly got what he wanted.

Ciel gripped at the other's hair and tilted the other's head to reveal the other's neck. Feeling a bubbling sense of possession, he let his instinct to mark lead him and bit into the skin until blood seeped through the skin. And then suddenly with a loud howl from both, Sebastian spilled into Ciel as did the earl between their bodies.

Spent from the exhaustion, Ciel languidly licked at the small, already healing wound; leaning all his weight to Sebastian who seemed content on watching his cum dribble out of Ciel's swollen hole.

With a last bit of energy, Sebastian hauled them onto the bed pulling the sheets over them both smiling at Ciel whose body still had tremors racking it. With a small and tired smile he lay beside the other and pulled him into an embrace paying no mind to the slivers of sunlight trickling through the gaps of the drapes.

"**Love is such a small word to describe how much I feel for you…" **Sebastian murmured against the crown of Ciel's head.

"**And eternity's not enough for me to show you just how much I love you…" **Ciel murmured into Sebastian's chest.

"**I'm glad forever's never ending…" **both murmured simultaneously bringing joyful laughter to their lips.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: DONE! Wahahahahahaha only seven more days and it would've been two years…. Whew~ I made it! Barely! XD well even so… **

**I AM SO VERY SORRY THIS TOOK A WHOLE HELLA LONG TO WRITE! **

**Reason is, [or excuse whichever you call it] is that I had a very BAD writers block in LEMON. I was stuck and couldn't think of anything so this was prolonged…**

**Well anyways!**

**Please review me what you think!**

**No flames!**

**Please~ **

**Oh and again,, review! See ya muwah!**


End file.
